


Feeling so high falling into you

by catherinewillows



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 12:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8446210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catherinewillows/pseuds/catherinewillows
Summary: Mats always needs to be saved, Benni just happens to be there.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second serious work in English, so if there are any faults, please let me know. :)
> 
> Also, the title is from Tove Lo's song Vibes.

“I think Mats needs your help,” Manuel smiled at Benni and he frowned.

He searched for Mats through the large crowd, and he found him at the bar. Benni remembered that Mats went to get some new drinks, but that was almost half an hour ago. And now he got it. Some strange guy was hitting on him and he didn’t seem to get the message that Mats wasn’t interested.

Not many things made Benni’s blood boil, but this did. How could people not see that some people just weren’t interested in them?

“And you think me saving him is a good idea because? …”

Benni took a sip of his lukewarm beer and he grimaced.

“Because you’ve been looking at your watch at least ten times these last minutes.”

“That’s not true.”

But Benni knew it was true. Ever since he found out that he was actually in love with Mats, he found it hard to be away from the black haired man.

“Oh, you know I’m right. It’s because I’m always right.”

Benni slapped Manuel and he grinned, searching for his own boyfriend in the crowd. Once he found him Benni saw the smile growing bigger.

“Yeah, you’re one to talk,” he mumbled.

Of course Manuel didn’t hear him because he was too busy drooling over Thomas.

“Just go, you won’t regret it.”

“And how do you know?”

Automatically Benni looked for Mats, again, the guy was still there and Mats couldn’t look more uncomfortable.

He sighed and fidgeted with his fingers.

“You’re making it worse. Just go up there and pretend to be his boyfriend and then you’re his hero of the week.”

“But I don’t want it to be just a week…”

“Jesus, Benni!”

Manuel almost shoved him in Mats’ direction.

To say he was nervous was an understatement, but he had to do this.

So he just did it.

He threw his arm around Mats’ shoulder and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“There you are, I’ve been looking for you everywhere.”

He felt Mats shiver, but he also leaned into his touch. And that was a good sign, right?

“And who are you?”

Benni stopped himself from smiling and looked at the guy who thought he had a chance with Mats.

“His boyfriend, nice to meet you.”

The smile on his face changed and he backed off.

“You’re the best,” Mats smiled at him when the strange guy was long gone.

Benni sat next to Mats and they talked about a lot of things, Benni thought that Mats didn’t want to talk about the guy so to say it was strange when he started talking about it an hour after the accident, was weird.

“It’s what friends do,” he shrugged it off.

“Well, then, let me at least thank you. You know what could’ve happened.”

“I certainly don’t want to think about that.”

“Me neither.”

And so they sat in silence and drank they’re beer.

•••

It was a week after the accident and Mats still wasn’t over it. He didn’t know what to do anymore, he always thought that Benni didn’t find him attractive. Tonight they were going out again and Mats hoped that there weren’t any guys trying to hit on him, unless it was Benni, of course.

The music sounded loud, also had Mats too much beer.

His eyes searched for Benni, and he found him at the couch they had claimed when they came here. He didn’t even want to know where the rest of his friends went, probably having sex in the bathroom.

“Benni bear,” he smiled and threw himself almost at Benni, but he managed to sit next to the much more sober man.

“You’re drunk,” he stated.

“Well,” Mats said, pointing his finger at Benni. “You’re probably right.”

He giggled, and he sounded like an eighteen year old girl who just told her crush she was in love with him. Expect his crush was a boy.

“You should probably head home.”

Benni looked concerned and Mats felt his heart crunch slightly.

“But it is more fun with you.”

“As if I’m going to let you go out all by yourself.”

And Mats smiled at that, he should’ve known that Benni wouldn’t let him wander all alone.

The route to his house was quiet, but Mats liked it. He always liked everything with Benni.

“Benni?”

Mats looked to the older man, who was far away in his thoughts. Mats always hoped it was because of him.

“Yes?”

“We’re here.”

“Oh, I’m sorry.”

Mats saw how Benni’s cheeks turned red and it was cute. But when was Benni not cute?

“Where are your keys?”

“Jacket,” he mumbled, and he took his keys.

He opened the door and before Benni could catch him, Mats fell over his doorstep.

“Oh my god, are you okay?”

Mats giggled, again, he realized, when he nodded.

He took Benni’s hand and it felt so familiar. He wanted to hold hands all the time, he wanted to kiss him, and he wanted to tell him how important he was.

“Thank you, you are too.”

Mats hadn’t realized he said that last part out loud, his mouth formed an ‘o’ and Benni laughed.

“C’mon, you need sleep.”

“And you,” he mumbled.

Benni’s arm was around his waist and he helped Mats to his bedroom.

“You should stay,” Mats offered.

“Why?”

“Because you’re drunk.”

“Mats, you’re the only one here who is drunk.”

Mats bit his lip and just stared at Benni.

“But if it makes you feel better, I will stay. If you give me a blanket, I’ll sleep on the couch.”

“No!” Mats squealed. “I mean, the couch isn’t really the most comfortable place to sleep.”

Benni laughed and nodded. “Alright, alright, you sleep on the couch and I sleep in your bed.”

The thought of Benni in Mats’ bed made him shiver and he frowned, before he spoke his thoughts out loud.

“Just… Stay with me.”

Benni let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“If that’s what you want.”

And that made it sound like Benni didn’t want this, but he was actually kind of nervous.

“Please,” Mats mumbled and he didn’t know if Benni had heard him, but it just felt right to ask him.

• • •

Mats had always been an early riser, even with a hangover he still woke up at nine a.m. And he knew that it wasn’t really late, but when he looked at Benni, still peaceful sleeping, he knew the boy wouldn’t be awake in a few hours.

Mats didn’t know what had happened last night, he vaguely remembered some things. But he knew that they didn’t have sex and for that part Mats was glad. He didn’t want to take advantage of Benni, only because he was drunk.

He just stared a few more minutes at a sleeping Benni before he decided to make himself breakfast, it was better than that Benni caught him staring.

He threw on a shirt and he started humming a song he didn’t even know that was stuck in his head.

He was actually glad that his hangover wasn’t that bad, it only would make things even worse when Benni woke up. Mats could always handle the alcohol well.

At an early age he had seen how his father always took too much, so he knew when to stop.

He sighed happily when he finally got himself a cup of coffee.

Benni looked absolutely adorable with his tousled hair, when he entered the kitchen. Mats didn’t even know how many minutes had passed since he woke up, but he knew it wasn’t that long.

“Thanks for staying.”

Mats smiled and Benni rubbed his face.

“Always.”

And he just looked at Mats sipping from his coffee.

“There’s still coffee, if you want.”

Benni nodded and grabbed all the things he needed for a perfect cup of coffee. It was like he had always lived with Mats. It was as if things never were different.

And the thoughts that Mats had were anything but scared. If he ever could live with Benni like this he knew his life would be perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll maybe make a second part of this, so stay tuned...


End file.
